1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ointment composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ointment composition for treating decubitus ulcers and methods for its making and its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for compositions for treating skin irritations have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,248 to Shulman teaches chemotherapeutic compositions and methods for topically traumatic, diseased and degenerative skin disorders. One of the invention compositions comprises abietic acid and a-tocopherol contained in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. One or more of the invention compositions are suitable for the alleviation of severe burn injuries, and in the treatment of other skin disorders such as diabetic ulcers, decubitus ulcers, gangrene, abrasions, lacerations, puncture wounds, localized infections, and the like.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,191 to Clark teaches a topical ointment composition which includes a mixture of non-systemic bases comprising calcium carbonate, magnesium hydroxide, and aluminum hydroxide. The composition also includes an anhydrous lanolin base carrier material and a hydrophilic ointment base carrier material, and the ointment composition is effective to essentially adjust the acid-base balance at the area of topical application to a point which corresponds with normal healthy body tissue. The composition may further include a compound having pharmaceutically acceptable anesthetic properties. In addition to the topical ointment composition, a method is provided for treating skin injuries involving inflammation or destruction of tissue, such as decubitus ulcers, varicose ulcers and burns, which method involves preparing the above noted composition and applying it to the affected area.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,527 to Arima et al. teaches a wound treatment agent which contains as an effective ingredient a fraction containing nucleoside phosphotransferase produced by a nucleoside phosphotransferase producing bacterium belonging to the genus Clostridium, solely or in combination with zinc oxide.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,254 to Moss teaches an ointment composition for treating skin irritations such as diaper rash and decubitus. The composition includes zinc oxide, boric acid, karaya gum, peruvian balsam, cod liver oil and an appropriate solvent and pharmaceutical carrier.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,896 to Redmond teaches a composition for use in the treatment of epidermal traumas. The composition comprises a nitroimadazole, an occlusive skin barrier composition, and an occlusive synthetic dressing. Furthermore, the invention comprises a method of treatment of the epidermal trauma using the novel composition.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for compositions for treating skin irritations have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.